


lazy afternoons

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Allison and Scott cuddle.prompt: furry





	lazy afternoons

Allison giggles as she strokes the hair on Scott’s cheeks, her dark eyes glittering with mirth. Her boyfriend lies between her legs, looking up at her with adoration. The sun is filtering through the closed curtains, warming the bed around them.

“You’re so…  _furry_.”

“I’m a werewolf,” he says, holding back a laugh.

“Yeah.” Her fingers trace a line up to his ears, rubbing the pointed tips. “It’s so weird. I thought werewolves were fairy tales and now… Here I am.”

“Here  _we are_.”

She nods, a pink tongue flicking over her lips. “Tell me… Do you have fur elsewhere?”


End file.
